


Love Me Do

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy Ending, song lyric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a doubting Thomas.  Blair will show him the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Do

Love Me Do

By Patt

For Terry

Prompt word was Love me. 

Word Count: 618, not including lyrics. 

 

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

 

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

 

Someone to love,

Somebody new.

Someone to love,

Someone like you.

 

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

 

Love, love me do.

You know I love you,

I'll always be true,

So please, love me do.

Whoa, love me do.

Yeah, love me do.

Whoa, oh, love me do.

 

Jim sat in his truck and wondered what was with these Beatles songs lately. They were striking a cord every time he heard one. This time, it expressed exactly how he felt about Blair. Blair knew that Jim loved him like crazy, but Blair didn’t seem to return the love quite the same way. Jim wished he did, but he didn’t. 

 

Jim got out of the truck and walked up the stairs to the loft, not even checking to see if the elevator was working. Did Blair love him at all? That was the big question. He wanted that question answered and soon. 

 

As he walked into the loft, Blair called out, “Hey Jim.”

 

“Hey Chief, how was your day at the University?”

 

“It was great, man. I gave a test and 90 percent of the kids answered the questions right. Someone is listening, and it made me feel like a million bucks.”

 

“I’m glad. Want me to order some dinner?”

 

“Yeah, Jim that would be great. Thai sounds good, what do you say?”

 

“Thai it is.” Jim called and gave them their regular order and hung up the phone.

 

“Wanna talk about what’s wrong with you?” 

 

Jim just smiled at his partner and said, “Nothing is wrong. Just an off day is all.”

 

“Jim, I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you. Now spill.”

 

“Maybe after dinner we’ll talk about some serious things.”

 

“No, Jim, we’ll talk about them now.”

 

“Chief, how do you feel about me?”

 

Blair was taken off-guard and finally said, “You know I’m crazy about you.”

 

“That’s what I thought. I wasn’t sure.”

 

“Jim, just ask me questions if you have questions.”

 

“Have you ever told anyone you loved them?” Jim asked wearily. 

 

“Just one person, why do you ask?”

 

“You tell me that you’re crazy about me, but you never tell me that you love me and I wondered if you did. Love me, that is?”

 

“I do love you, Jim. I’ve told you before. I thought you meant anyone besides you.”

 

“You’ve never told me you loved me. You’ve told me you loved what we were doing, but never just told me you loved me. I need to hear it. I need you to love me.”

 

“What brought this on, Jim?”

 

“See, you’re dancing around it. You can’t tell me can you?”

 

“First tell me what brought this on.”

 

“I was listening to a Beatles song and it just hurt me to know that you hadn’t said it.”

 

Blair moved into Jim’s space and held on tight. “First of all, I love you very much. I’m sorry that I haven’t told you. I guess I thought you would know from my actions and that would be enough. And secondly, no more listening to the Beatles, it took me a week to make you realize that I would still need you and love you when you were 64. Stop listening to lyric’s, man.”

 

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair soundly and said, “I love you too. Thank you for loving me.”

 

“It’s no trouble, believe me. Now, how about we go upstairs and fool around?”

 

“Our dinner is on its way up, I can smell it.”

 

“As soon as we eat, we’re making love, that’s all there is to it.” Blair kissed Jim again before the knock on the door interrupted them. 

 

Jim paid for dinner and gave the guy a very large tip. He was the happiest man alive. 

 

“How about we heat things up later?” Jim asked. 

 

“Works for me.” Blair grabbed the food and put it in the fridge and then went running for the stairs. “And by the way, Jim, I still love you.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

The end


End file.
